The present technology relates to an image processing device, an image processing method, and a storage medium. In particular, the present technology relates to an image processing device and the like that process a plurality of images including overlapping areas. Some methods have been devised to correct signal strength such as luminance and chrominance and to adjust the focus lens of a camera, thereby adjusting the amount of blurring in a combined image of images including overlapping areas, the images being captured by one or more cameras (see, for example, JP 2008-507449T (WO 2006/022630A) and JP 2004-242047A).
In addition, algorithm such as scale invariant feature transform (SIFT) has been devised to calculate feature amounts between images and the amount of disagreement between the images. In this algorithm, the respective images are converted into images of different resolution, and feature amounts are calculated and matched between the images of different resolution on the premise that the images to be compared have a comparable level of frequency characteristics.
Accordingly, a variety of resolution of individual cameras is not taken into consideration, so that the amount of disagreement is not correctly calculated. When a panoramic image is made with as few images as possible, the ends of angle of view are used. However, the image resolution at the ends of angle of view is traded off for low prices of cameras in most cases.